Oliver Adventure : Between 1936 and 2012
by Aririsa
Summary: "Tunggu dulu, serius sekarang tahun 2012?" "Dan aku.. Di Jepang?" Oliver terperangkap dalam dimensi masa depan. "Yuki, di mana dia?" Oliver merasa aneh dengan semuanya. Ingin tau kelanjutannya? RnR :D


**Oliver Adventure : Between 1936 - 2012**

**Chapter 1!**

**Prolog**

* * *

**A/N**

Hallo Minna, ini adalah fanfict perdana saya setelah satu tahun hiatus total dari dunia FF –w-d

Meet greet (?) With saya, Aisaka Taiga #salah

Maksud saya, Arissa 3

Oke, kini tokoh utama FF ini ialah pacar saya #salah maksud salah satu Engloid yang terbaru dan terjadul (?)

Yang bernama …. Zaitun #salah

Maksud, Oliver :D

Ini FF terinsipirasi dari Kakak kelas saya, Kak Ama –w-d Makasih kak 8D

Tanpa basa-basi #udahbasa-basibanyakwoy# saya akan memulai ceritanya..

_Kamera! Roll, ACTION!_

* * *

**Summary :**

"Tunggu dulu, serius sekarang tahun 2012?" "Dan aku.. Di Jepang?" Oliver terperangkap dalam dimensi masa depan. "Yuki, di mana dia?" Oliver merasa aneh dengan semuanya. Ingin tau kelanjutannya? RnR :D

**Disclaimer :**

VOCALoid © Yamaha Crypton

**Rate :**

T

**Genre :**

Adventure and Tragedy

**Warning :**

OC, OOC dikit?, Khayalan yang berlebihan, typo dan abal yang terlalu lebay

* * *

_**1 September 1939, 10 A.M**_

_**British's Camp**_

"_Hey you! Let's start this war! We will pick up our victory, and to be a vibrant and rich country at this earth." _

"_Yeah! The Victory just chooses us, British!"_

"_Declare war on all country! We will dominate this earth!"_

"Akankan dunia ini tetap selamat?"

Seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun berdiri di lembah perlindungan warga sipil, sembari memandangi para pasukan perang Inggris.

"Seharusnya tidak usah berperang.. Bukankah kita, semua umat manusia ditakdirkan untuk selalu hidup bersama dengan rasa damai?"

Anak itu kemudian memandangi para korban agresi mereka yang tertawan di jeruji kayu.

"Aku setuju denganmu,"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Yuki, Ayah kau kan jenderal negara Jepang. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan beliau?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu kepada gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa, ayah tidak mau mendengarkanku. Bahkan dia mengusirku.. Oliver, bagaimana ini?"

Gadis bernama Yuki itu perlahan mulai menangis.

Lalu anak laki-laki itu, yang bernama Oliver menepuk pundak Yuki.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa, Yuki.."

"…"

"…"

"Maafkan aku, Oliver. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak.."

Oliver hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Yuki-Chan.."

"Bersyukurlah, aku memiliki teman yang berbeda negara seperti kau, Oliver. Lebih mengejutkan, ternyata kau bisa bahasa Jepang juga."

"Kau juga Yuki, kau juga bisa bahasa Inggris."

Sejenak, Yuki memandangi wajah Oliver lalu tertawa lepas. "Kau itu mukanya lucu ya, 3"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau seperti bukan orang Inggris asli…"

Oliver hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga, seperti orang Jepang blasteran."

Lalu, Yuki menggenggam tangan Oliver. "Hey Oliver,"

"Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya.. Dan apa kau pecaya bila dunia ini akan selamat?"

Oliver terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja iya! Kenapa tidak?"

". . Oliver.."

-Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, beberapa tentara Amerika berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hey child, your time to play together was end. Now, you must follow me to 'play-heaven'.."

"!" Secara bersamaan Yuki dan Oliver menoleh ke belakang.

"T-tentara Amerika! Kenapa bisa melewati penjagaan ketat para tentara Inggris?"

"Oliver! Kita harus lari! Sekarang juga!"

"Late for run from my eye, oh my honey.."  
Tentara yang kejam dan tak mengenal ampun itu lalu memukuli dan menendangi mereka berdua hingga pingsan.

Ternyata, para tentara Amerika menangkap seluruh penduduk sipil asli British Raya atau Inggris.

_.. Can we make a peaceful-country?_

* * *

_**American's Camp**_

"_Hahaha, we caught a japannese-girl and british-boy!"_

"_Hey, that Girl… She is a daughter of Japan's General!"_

"_A best moment.. We can dominate Japan! Hahahahahahha!"_

… _**Yuki, run Yuki.. **_

_**You're in a danger right now….**_

"Uh, aku dimana ini?"

Perlahan-lahan Oliver sadar dari pingsannya. "Uh, sakit sekali rasanya…"

"Yuki?" Oliver menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "!"

Tiba-tiba Oliver melihat para prajurit Amerika mengelilingi Yuki dan di depan prajurit perang Amerika itu, terdapat barisan prajurit perang Jepang.

"Soreha.. Watashi no musume! Nani shite iru no? (Itu.. Putriku! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?)"

Sang Jenderal perang dari Jepang, Hiyama Kiyoteru shock melihat putrinya menjadi tawanan.

"Huh, I don't understand.. What do you say? Hahahahahah!" Sang Jenderal dari Amerika, Big All tertawa penuh kekejaman.

"Please.. Return my daughter! Don't kill her!"

"I will return her, but I have one requirement."

Hiyama tertunduk beberapa saat, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Okay, tell me.. NOW!"

Big All tersenyum, "Your country, will be our our colony-country.. We will to be master.."

"!" Hiyama kembali terkejut. "B-but.."

"Watashitachi no kuni, papa o ataete wa ikemasen! Nihon wa watashinojinsei yori mo kachigāru! (Jangan berikan negara kita, Ayah! Negara Jepang lebih berharga daripada nyawaku ini!)"  
Oliver shock melihatnya.  
"Yu-yuki?"

". . ."

Oliver menggeram kesal.

"Hey You! Can you not fight? You could have peace! Establish a brotherhood! That way,you can exchange something! War is useless! If until captured civilians!"

Tiba-tiba Oliver berteriak dari balik jeruji.

"!" Hiyama menoleh ke arah Oliver.

"Oliver…"

Yuki mulai menangis.

"Halts Maul man dummes Mädchen!"

Sesosok kaisar wanita yang tinggi dan pemberani muncul.

Dia adalah kaisar untuk negara Jerman.

"Meiko, please.. Kill that boy! He just disturb me!" Bentak Big All.

Lalu, Meiko membuka pintu jeruji.

"How useless you, stupid.." Tawa jahat Meiko keluar.

Sebuah pistol lawas dikeluarkannya dari balik mantel kaisarnya.

"!" "Oliver! Run! Run!" Yuki berteriak keras.

". . . Why you? You're all make a world-war.."

Meiko menatap sinis Oliver. "Because, we want to be the best.."

"B-but you-"  
"SUT UP! YOU'RE STUPID BOY!"

Meiko bersiap-siap menembak Oliver. "!"

"Why…"

_DOOR!_

Sebuah peluru dilepaskan dari jari jemari kejam itu.

"AKH!" Oliver jatuh terkapar. Ternyata peluru itu mengenai matanya. "..Going hell you"

"!" Yuki langsung menjerit keras. "Please, return that Girl…"

"Zurück? Stattdessen werde ich ihn töten! HAHAHAHA!"

Tanpa ampun, kemudian Meiko menembak Yuki dengan pistolnya.

"YUKI!" Hiyama shock lagi. "! STUPID WOMEN!" Big All marah.

"Hey Big All, from beginning I not want to help you. But, it is my trick. Hahahahaha."

"..Oliver.." Yuki langsung jatuh, pingsan dan tak bisa berdiri.

Peluru itu, menembus dadanya. Jadi, sudah dipastikan Yuki sudah tiada…

"…" Oliver melihatnya, melihatnya lalu pingsan. "…" Hiyama mulai menangis.. "Watashi no musume…"

"HEY YOU! ATTACK THAT STUPID SOLDIERS!"

Tiba-tiba, pasukan Amerika menyerang pasukan Jepang tanpa aba-aba.. Dan hanya dalam 3 menit..

"Heh, only you now…" Hiyama berlutut. "OKAY! I will give Japan… Hiks.. I will give my country.."

"HAHAHAHHA! VICTORY FOR US!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Oliver dibuang oleh sang Jenderal Perang Amerika ke tepi sungai. "Heh, useless boy.."

… _**Yuki..**_

Setelah dibiarkan beberapa jam, salah seorang prajurit perang negara Australia menemukannya. "!"

"Ah, there are lot of a hurt on this boy's body. I must take this boy back to General's Camp." Batin sang prajurit.

Diputuskan, bahwa sang prajurit akan membawanya ke markas Australia.

* * *

_**Australia's Camp**_

"General! I caught a boy! I think, he is a victim of American Agresion!"

Sang jendral perang untuk Australia, Len Kamine berdiri menoleh ke arah sang prajurit.

"Okay, we will took care him."

Sang prajurit merasa senang. "Why you are looking so happy?"

"Nothing, oh General." Len hanya tersenyum.

"Rei, please call Rin. She must in here."

"Okay!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Rin datang.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, anak ini…" Len menunjuk ke arah Oliver.

"!" Rin terkejut. "Lukanya parah! Len, tolong ambilkan peralatan obat! Anak ini harus ditolong!"  
"Ah! Iya!"

Lalu, Len memberikan Rin peralatan obatnya.

"Ya ampun.. Lukanya parah sekali…"

"Nah, selesai." Rin bernafas lega. "Dan entah kenapa ini bocah menjadi seperti mumi…"

DUAKK!

"JANGAN NGAWUR WOY!" Rin menjitak kepala Len karna tidak terima atas ucapannya.

"Terserah kaulaaah. Dasar wakil jenderal."

"Kau lagi! Jenderal ngaco!"

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mau dipukul lagi!"

"Makanya jangan ngomong sembarangan woy!"

"Dan kau pula! Ga usah ngomelin jendral besar macam saia!"  
"Terserah gua dong, Gua juga punya mulut koook."

"Halah, mending lu mbersihin ni camp aja daripada ngomelin aku terus!"

"Emangnya gua apanya lu hah? Babu lu?"

Len menutupi telinganya. "Akuuuu tidak dengaaar!"

"…" Rin hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Uh, aku dimana…"

Oliver perlahan mulai sadar.

"Hey nak.." Len menyapa dan tersenyum pada Oliver.

"A-ah.." Oliver terpana melihat Len. "Kenapa nak? Kagum pada ketampanan saia?"

"… LLLLEEEEEEENNN! JENDERAL MACAM APA KAU INIII!"

Sebuah kotak kayu melayang di udara dan menimpuk tepat di atas kepala Len.

"RRIIINNN!"

"Ahahahah, maafkan sang Jenderal gila itu nak.." Rin pun menggantikan Len berbicara.

"Err.. Anoo.."

"Btw, selamat datang di camp kami, Australia.."

"!" Oliver mendadak mundur.

"Hei, jangan takut. Kami, negara Australia tidak ingin berperang.. Tapi kami ingin membuat kedamaian di bumi ini."

Lagi-lagi Oliver terpana. "Akhirnya ada yang satu tujuan denganku…"

"Itu betul, kami tidak menyukai adanya penindasan, penjajahan, dan lain-lain yang telah melanggar hak asasi!"

"Btw, siapa namamu nak?"

Oliver tersenyum. "Oliver, aku dari Britania Raya."

"Aku Len, sang jenderal dan dia Rin sang wakil jenderal." Tiba-tiba Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jadi? Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja! Demi membangun kedamaian yang besar!" Oliver tersenyum riang.

"Yahaa! LIFE PEACEFUL!" Dan mereka bertiga, saling berpelukan.

* * *

_**9 p.m**_

"Yuki…" Oliver menatap ke langit tenda dalam posisi tidur (?).

"Kenapa…"

"…."

".."

"."

Rasa kantuk hebat serta rasa sakit yang mendera mata kirinya membuatnya ingin segera tidur.

"Good ni-"  
_TRING! TRRIING! TRIING!_

"!" Sontak, Oliver langsung terbangun.

Sebuah benda berwarna keemasan jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai. "Benda apa itu?"

Lalu, dengan sigap Oliver lalu mengambil benda tersebut.

"Barangkali ini milik Tuan Jenderal Len." Oliver memperhatikan dengan seksama benda itu.

"Tapi…" Tanpa sengaja, Oliver memutar sebuah busur lingkaran yang bisa bergeser pada benda yang berbentuk persegi itu.

"!" Tiba-tiba, sebuah gempa terjadi.

"A-APA YANG TERJADI?"

Lalu, mendadak semua keadaan menjadi hampa dan hanya ada sebuah cahaya yang diperkirakan sebuah dimensi waktu.

"!" Oliver tersedot oleh cahaya tersebut.

"AH!"

* * *

_That strange thing waste all.. _

_The time, is rotates very quiqkly._

'_**Let's me see, oh boy.. I will take you.. Onto your future"**_

* * *

"Ah.. Pusing.."

"H-hei.. I-ini dimana?"

_**-To be continue-**_

* * *

**A/N**

Huaaaaa…. Capek juga ngetiknya =w=

Btw, sorry jika keadaan ni FF ga sama kayak kejadian Perang Dunia II yang asli =A=

Dan maaf ada beberapa nama yang aku plesetin

Mis : Kagamine Len menjadi Kamine Len. –w-d

Dan maaf, disini banyak bahasa inggris, little bit japan and german (From gugel blah)

Dan maaf, Oliver kurang banyak tampil di sini ;A;

Dan yang terpenting, saya jadi bersemangat melanjutkannya. XD

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaa ~~ Minnaaaaaa XD

Salam, Arissa


End file.
